


Silent Night

by Jude_Melody



Series: LeoPikas de datas comemorativas [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Os enfeites vermelhos eram como os olhos de Kurapika, e o casaco de lã preto caía bem em Leorio. Eles não tinham muitos planos; a companhia um do outro era suficiente. Não precisavam de luxos ou de estrelas. Encontravam-se na música e no silêncio. Nas palavras e nos olhares. Encontravam-se no simples estar.





	1. 23 de dezembro

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai. Se não gosta, não leia.
> 
> Esta oneshot é a quinta fanfic de uma sequência que se iniciou com uma LeoPika escrita para o Natal de 2016. As histórias anteriores são: “Twinkle Lights”, “Valentine”, “Howaito” e “Tricks and Treats”. A leitura delas não é indispensável para a compreensão da “Silent Night”, mas uma ou outra referência será perdida. (Além de um monte de fofura, porque essa sequência está muito linda!)
> 
> “Silent Night” é o nome em inglês da música que conhecemos por “Noite feliz”.
> 
> Trilha sonora da fanfic:  
> All night long – Lionel Richie  
> Your song – Elton John  
> Silent Night  
> Abertura de Hiato x Hiato (em construção)
> 
> Boa leitura! :3

Leorio caminhava a passos largos pelo saguão do aeroporto. Não conseguia acreditar que se atrasara pela segunda vez. Uma até é compreensível. Acontece. Mas duas? Acabaria perdendo o namorado se não fosse cauteloso. Engoliu em seco diante do mar de pessoas. Abraços, risos, malas sendo arrastadas de um lado para o outro. Seguiu em ziguezague, costurando, procurando. Estava quase tirando o celular do bolso quando ouviu seu nome.

— Kurapika? — Virou o rosto, alarmado.

O Kuruta sorriu. Estava a poucos metros de distância, vestindo o mesmo sobretudo marrom do último encontro. Leorio abraçou-o com força, permitindo-se sentir que o outro era real. Antes de se afastar, um beijo. Lento, imerso no toque macio dos lábios. Kurapika suspirou de olhos fechados.

— Estou feliz por você ter vindo — sussurrou Leorio, acariciando os cabelos louros.

— É bom revê-lo, Leorio.

O mais velho sorriu. Inclinou-se para um segundo beijo. Mas o Kuruta deu um passo para trás.

— Leorio, as pessoas vão ficar olhando...

— Deixe que olhem!

— Não. Eu... — Abaixou os olhos. — Não me sinto confortável.

Leorio esfregou a nuca. Para ele, era tudo tão simples. Mas seu amor por Kurapika falava mais alto. Ele respeitaria seu ritmo.

— Vamos. Deve estar com fome.

— Muita — respondeu Kurapika sem rodeios. — A comida servida no voo era horrível.

— Ainda assim, é melhor pegar um dirigível do que passar dias no trem. Quer ir ao mesmo restaurante da última vez?

Kurapika deu de ombros.

— Você quem sabe.

— Então, vamos.

Leorio segurou sua mão. O Kuruta não protestou.

 

O gosto do _déjà vu_ atingiu os lábios de Leorio enquanto Kurapika estendia o sobretudo no encosto da cadeira. Seu pulôver cor de vinho combinava com as pedras dos brincos, que mal apareciam sob os cabelos soltos. O Kuruta sentou-se e empurrou uma mecha para trás da orelha, mas ela voltou teimosa para o mesmo lugar.

— O que está olhando?

O semblante de Leorio não se alterou.

— Você.

— Sou uma visão tão interessante assim?

Leorio pousou o queixo sobre a mão.

— Bastante.

Kurapika virou o rosto. Fingiu distrair-se com o cardápio que o garçom acabara de entregar. Mas o rubor estava ali.

— Eu vou querer o molho sugo desta vez.

— Muito bem. Nós dois no molho sugo, então.

Kurapika riu.

— Qual é a graça?

— Nada. É só que... Soou engraçado.

Leorio piscou sem entender. Pediu ao garçom que acrescentasse almôndegas aos pratos. Não beberiam vinho desta vez. Contentaram-se com água.

— Como está seu trabalho?

— Um pouco mais tranquilo. Arrietty tem sido uma excelente ajuda na caçada aos olhos. Eu pensei em convidá-la para passar o Natal conosco, mas ela recusou. Disse que encontraria o namorado.

— Quem diria, hein? Aquele projeto de gente namorando.

— Deixe ela ouvir você — provocou Kurapika.

— Eu, não. Tenho amor à vida. Mas coitado desse garoto. Imagino o sofrimento que passa.

O Kuruta meneou a cabeça.

— Por que ela te ajuda, afinal?

— Arrietty tem os motivos dela.

— Não te contou?

— Eu também não conto todas as minhas razões. É nosso acordo tácito.

Leorio ficou em silêncio. Ainda não tinha tornado a falar quando o garçom serviu os pratos. Durante alguns minutos, Kurapika também permaneceu quieto.

— Com ciúmes, Leorio?

— O quê? Não, não. É claro que não!

Kurapika sorriu. Esqueceu o espaguete por um breve instante. Estava concentrado demais na visão de Leorio com o cenho franzido. Ele ficava atraente com o casaco de lã preto.

— É só que... Sei lá. Eu fico preocupado. A Arrietty parece meio louca. Tenho medo de ela acabar te matando.

— Segundo a própria, eu posso fazer isso sozinho.

— Vamos mudar de assunto?

Kurapika percebeu o desconforto de Leorio. Não era momento para brincadeiras.

— Ela é uma boa amiga. Ela cuida de mim.

— Bem, se você a chama de amiga, deve ser mesmo uma boa pessoa.

Kurapika pousou os talheres na mesa. Mal tocara seu prato. Estendeu a mão, buscando a de Leorio. Este hesitou ao sentir o toque.

— Você também é meu amigo, Leorio.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas sorriu.

 

Kurode fez a costumeira festinha quando Kurapika entrou no apartamento. Saltava e latia, abanando a cauda. O Kuruta abraçou-o, murmurando que sentira saudades.

— Ele te adora demais — disse Leorio.

— Mas é claro que adora — retrucou Kurapika. — Olhe só para mim!

O Paradinight mal acreditou. O outro estava fazendo gracinhas. Se ainda fosse Halloween, pensaria que era algum tipo de bruxaria.

— Você vai querer jantar fora também?

— Não. Aqui. Está muito frio, e eu não quero caminhar na neve.

— Mas a neve é tão bonita.

— Na minha última missão, eu tive de caminhar por duas semanas na neve, Leorio. Não estou mais a fim...

Leorio não respondeu. Apenas ficou parado, examinando o rosto do Kuruta. As olheiras ainda estavam ali, mas já não eram tão escuras. A palidez ainda era visível, mas começava a ceder espaço a um pouco de cor.

— Você continua magro.

— O quê?

— Quando nos encontramos no Halloween, você estava muito abatido. Eu pensei que estaria melhor agora...

— Eu estou melhor. As últimas missões foram menos exaustivas. Como disse, Arrietty tem me ajudado bastante.

Leorio tocou seus cabelos. Gostava deles compridos.

— Eu quero que descanse bem enquanto estiver aqui. E que coma direitinho.

Kurapika revirou os olhos.

— Arrietty disse que você "me engordaria para o Natal".

O Paradinight sentiu o rosto corar, mas não soube explicar o porquê. O Kuruta fitou-o e corou também. Riram de puro nervosismo.

— Venha. Vamos arrumar suas coisas.

Caminharam até o quarto. Kurapika estancou na porta ao perceber que a cama de solteiro fora substituída por uma de casal. Leorio alternou o olhar entre ele e a cama. Esfregou a nuca.

— Bom, eu... eu meio que comprei uma _queen size_ para que nenhum de nós tivesse de dormir no chão ou no sofá... Os dias têm sido muito frios, sabe? As noites, piores ainda...

— Você não espera que eu durma na mesma cama que você, espera? — ralhou Kurapika, a voz mais fina do que o normal.

— Ora, vamos! Você fala como se fosse algo ruim. Mas, se isso te incomoda tanto, durma aqui com o Kurode, e eu fico com o sofá.

Kurapika engoliu em seco. Não fora seu intuito magoá-lo.

— Não... Deixe assim. Eu... eu durmo com você.

Leorio surpreendeu-se com a resposta. Estava a um passo de roubar um beijo, quando o Kuruta emendou:

— Cada um de um lado está bem?

Era melhor do que nada.

— Está bem!

 

Nenhum outro chuveiro no mundo parecia ser tão gostoso quanto o do apartamento de Leorio. Kurapika adorava sentir o conhecido cheiro de xampu em seus próprios cabelos. Após se secar, vasculhou a pia atrás da escova. Distraiu-se com o frasco da colônia.

— Ei, Kura. — Leorio abriu a porta do banheiro. — Você esqueceu suas roupas... O que está fazendo?

O rosto do Kuruta era só vermelhidão. Ele recolhera a toalha a tempo de cobrir o corpo. Mas não eliminara todas as evidências.

— Você estava mexendo na minha colônia?

Kurapika jogou a toalha sobre Leorio e puxou a muda de roupa.

— Eu não mexi em nada. Não conhece a disposição de sua própria pia? E que história é essa de sair entrando sem antes bater na porta? Eu não faço o mesmo com você.

— Pois deveria... — Leorio livrou-se da toalha, mas o Kuruta já estava praticamente vestido. — Como você faz isso?

Não recebeu resposta. Kurapika passou por ele com uma careta enfezada. E voltou um segundo depois.

— Onde você guarda a escova?

 

Ele observava a sala com deslumbramento. A árvore fora cuidadosamente ornamentada, e a mais bela estrela brilhava em seu topo. O grande porta-retratos sobre o sofá mostrava fotos novas. Dentre elas, um Kurapika vestido de bruxo ao lado de um Leorio vampiro de sorriso suave. Em seu entorno, um pisca-pisca apagado.

— As decorações de Natal são tão lindas. Não acha, Kurode? — perguntou Kurapika, acariciando os pelos do labrador. — São... aconchegantes.

Estava ajoelhado diante da árvore, sob a qual arrumara seus presentes. Os embrulhos eram tão bonitos que dava dó imaginar que em breve seriam rasgados. Mas ainda era 23 de dezembro. Havia tempo para esperar.

Leorio adentrou a sala. Acabava de sair do banho, e o odor da colônia era inebriante. Kurapika seguiu-o com o olhar enquanto o Paradinight retirava o celular do bolso e o encaixava em um aparelho na estante. Uma música agradável começou a tocar.

— O que é isso, Leorio? — O Kuruta riu.

— Estou criando o clima, ora essa.

Ele caminhou até o centro da sala, gingando o corpo. Um batuque convidativo acompanhava-o; até Kurode se pôs de pé, abanando a cauda. Leorio estendeu o braço.

— Não. Definitivamente, não!

Mas o Paradinight apenas moveu os dedos, chamando.

— Leorio...

Ele movia os lábios de leve, fingindo cantar. Kurode contornava-o, a língua de fora e os olhinhos brilhando de alegria. Só então Kurapika entendeu por que a mesinha de centro fora arrastada para um canto.

 

_[Insert song: All night long - Lionel Richie]_

— Leorio...

Kurapika prensou os lábios, mas por fim se levantou. Aceitou as mãos que Leorio estendia e o acompanhou na dança. Logo estava em seus braços, seguindo seus passos e perdendo-se no ritmo contagiante.

 

_[Insert song: All night long - Lionel Richie]_

Leorio girou-o, e Kurapika riu. Não se lembrava da última vez em que se permitira dançar. Era apenas uma criança.

 

_[Insert song: All night long - Lionel Richie]_

Leorio era a pessoa mais engraçada do mundo gingando daquele jeito.

 

_[Insert song: All night long - Lionel Richie]_

Kurode latiu para eles. Talvez os vizinhos ficassem incomodados.

 

_[Insert song: All night long - Lionel Richie]_

Os vizinhos que se danassem.

 

_[Insert song: All night long - Lionel Richie]_

Kurapika girou outra vez, já não contendo o riso. Deixou-se ficar nos braços de Leorio, onde o cheiro de colônia era mais forte.

 

_[Insert song: All night long - Lionel Richie]_

Kurode sentou-se para observá-los.

 

_[Insert song: All night long - Lionel Richie]_

E eles dançavam.

 

Leorio sentiu-se orgulhoso por não estragar o _curry_. Aya gastara quase um dia inteiro ensinando-o a fazer o prato, mas o esforço valera a pena. Apagou o fogo e gritou em direção à porta que o jantar estava pronto. No quarto, Kurapika fechou o romance que estivera lendo e o devolveu à estante. Os livros eram uma confusão só. Quando Leorio não estivesse olhando, arrumaria aquela bagunça.

— Kurapika!

— Já vou.

O Kuruta aproximou-se de mansinho e abraçou o mais velho por trás. Gostava da textura do moletom rosado em seu rosto. Até poderia dormir ali, sentindo o calor de Leorio. Mas seu estômago exigia comida, e ele se viu obrigado a sentar à mesa. Kurode adentrou o cômodo, olhando a seu redor com falsa indiferença.

— Você já jantou, Kurode — disse Kurapika.

O cachorro fitou-o e deitou no chão.

— _Bon appetit_! — anunciou Leorio, servindo os pratos.

— Onde eu assino o termo de consentimento para o caso de a comida estar envenenada?

— Engraçadinho! Você está muito engraçadinho hoje, sabia? O que aconteceu?

— Não sei... — Kurapika deu de ombros. — Influência da Arrietty.

— Eu vou telefonar para essa garota e dar uma bronca nela...

— Mais fácil ela te dar uma bronca de volta. — Ele provou o _curry_. — Está bom!

Os olhos do Paradinight brilharam.

— Jura?

— Uhum. Delicioso.

Leorio ergueu o punho.

— Já pode casar.

— Ei, ei, que papo é esse, meu jovem?

Kurapika riu.

— Estou só brincando.

Leorio também sabia fazer gracinhas.

— Eu caso, mas você tem de aceitar.

A colher quase caiu no chão. Kurode ergueu a cabeça para saber se ganharia algum petisco.

— Isso não tem graça, Leorio!

— Claro que tem. A Senritsu pode ser a madrinha. Tenho certeza de que ficaria encantada.

— Leorio!

— E o Kurode pode carregar as alianças. — O cachorro ficou de pé ao ouvir seu nome. — Seria uma cerimônia linda! Ei, sai de cima, Kurode. Não tem nada aqui para você!

O labrador retirou-se do cômodo, traído.

— Você ficaria lindo de branco.

Kurapika deu um pulo na cadeira.

— Está sugerindo que eu use um vestido de noiva?!

Leorio arregalou os olhos.

— O quê? Não! Estava pensando em um terno branco.

O Kuruta levou alguns segundos para processar a imagem.

— Ah.

Mexeu no prato em silêncio.

— Mas você pode usar vestido se quiser.

Os dedos do pé de Leorio doeram bastante com o pisão.

 

Quando a louça estava seca e guardada, Kurapika jogou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão. Leorio sentou-se a seu lado e observou enquanto corria os canais.

— Hiato x Hiato!

— Não grite, Leorio. Parece criança.

— Vamos assistir Hiato x Hiato!

O Kuruta grunhiu e retornou ao _Doggy Channel_ , que exibia uma maratona do _anime_.

— Eu não vou dormir esta noite — murmurou o Paradinight, hipnotizado.

— Esse desenho é tão bom assim?

— O quê?! — Leorio encarou-o como se tivesse dito uma heresia. — Esse é simplesmente o melhor desenho do mundo! Esse aí é o episódio dez ainda. Você não perdeu muita coisa de importante. Dá para acompanhar.

Com um suspiro, Kurapika acomodou-se melhor. Conhecia muito bem o entusiasmo de Leorio. A noite seria muito, muito longa.

— Kurisu! Minha _waifu_!

— O quê?

— A Kurisu. — Leorio apontou a garota na tela. — É a minha favorita. Depois do Lionel, é claro. Acho que eles vão ficar juntos no final.

— Por quê?

— Porque eles se odeiam.

Muito lógico.

— Esse é seu argumento?

— Você também me odiava no começo.

Kurapika franziu o cenho, ofendido.

— Eu não te odiava.

— Mas chegou perto. Shiu, a Kurisu vai mostrar o poder dela.

Outro suspiro. A noite seria mesmo longa. Episódio atrás de episódio, Kurapika acompanhou a aventura do grupo de Hunters: Gale, Kay, Kurisu e Lionel. Não conseguia conter o riso diante da vibração de Leorio, que às vezes dizia as falas junto com os personagens. Seu único lamento era que a abertura e o encerramento haviam sido cortados.

— Deve ser para exibirem mais episódios. Cada música dura um minuto e meio.

Kurapika não aguentaria ouvir as mesmas músicas tantas vezes na mesma noite.

— Eu? — disse Leorio, acompanhando Lionel. — Sou o homem mais gostoso do mundo!

— O mundo está perdido — murmurou Kurapika.

— O que você falou?!

No vigésimo episódio, o Kuruta encontrava-se na eminência de dormir recostado no ombro de Leorio. Kurisu estava muito bonita na tela, e Lionel parecia compartilhar da mesma opinião ao tocar sua bochecha. A intimidade da cena era quase palpável. Kurapika ergueu o rosto, e Leorio instintivamente se aproximou para beijá-lo. Esqueceram-se do _anime_. Mergulharam em um mundo paralelo, apenas deles, que nenhum som externo poderia alcançar.

Kurapika suspirou de novo, mas seus olhos brilhavam. Sentou-se sobre as pernas de Leorio e apoiou as mãos em seus ombros para prolongar o beijo. Leorio recebeu-o com surpresa. Acariciou suas costas, primeiro por cima, depois por baixo do moletom. Gostava do contato direto pele contra pele, gostava de sentir o calor. Suas mãos moveram-se para frente, buscando o peito. Kurapika afastou-se, meneando a cabeça. Leorio pousou as mãos em sua cintura e fechou os olhos outra vez.

E o mundo era apenas deles. O Kuruta tão perto, em seu colo, apertando seus ombros, os cabelos soltos. O toque tenro e úmido de seus lábios, a leve pressão exercida por suas pernas, a proximidade de tudo. Leorio tinha consciência de sua ereção e se perguntava se Kurapika podia senti-la. Mas uma parte dele foi mais além, imaginando se o Kuruta estaria excitado. Naquele momento, tudo o que Leorio desejava era sentir. A pele, os cabelos, os lábios, o gosto. E ele apertava a cintura, provocando, e puxava os lábios, tentando roubar suspiros. E Kurapika abriu os olhos para ele, revelando os orbes rubros.

— Leorio... — ofegou. — Eu não...

Um beijo suave, selinho.

— Eu sei.

Leorio deitou-se no sofá, puxando o Kuruta para seu peito. Acariciou seus cabelos, sentindo o cheiro gostoso do xampu. Viu a respiração dele normalizar-se até os olhos voltarem ao tom castanho. Kurapika apertou seus braços.

— Eu... estou ficando com sono.

— Tudo bem. — Leorio beijou sua testa. — Tudo bem.

A voz fina de Kurisu preencheu a sala enquanto ela gritava por ajuda. Lionel foi o primeiro a aparecer, mas ela fez uma cara chorosa:

— Estamos perdidos!

— O Lionel parece você — murmurou Kurapika.

Leorio sentiu o coração bater mais forte. Fitou o rosto do Kuruta, que estava de olhos fechados. Chamou seu nome algumas vezes.

— Dormiu...

Segurou-o no colo e ficou de pé. Era uma sensação estranha tê-lo em seus braços, mas o encaixe parecia tão perfeito. O semblante tranquilo de Kurapika, os cabelos dourados sobre o rosto, as mãos levemente fechadas sobre o peito. Levou-o até a cama e beijou sua testa. Foi doloroso retornar à sala para desligar a televisão. A música de encerramento finalmente estava tocando, pondo fim à maratona. De volta ao quarto, encontrou o Kuruta em sono profundo. Deitou-se ao seu lado, costas contra costas. E puxou o edredom, cobrindo ambos com a calidez de uma noite intranquila.


	2. Véspera de Natal - parte 1

Leorio acordou todo esparramado na cama. E o pobrezinho do Kurapika ocupava um espaço mínimo, a cabeça suavemente recostada no peito do mais velho. O tempo pareceu parar. Leorio poderia passar o dia inteiro olhando o Kuruta, apreciando o encanto de tê-lo tão perto. Mas o corpo ignorava seus sentimentos. Arrastou-se para fora das cobertas com muito cuidado para não o acordar. Kurapika abriu os olhos, murmurou algo ininteligível e voltou a dormir.

Na cozinha, Kurode pegou a tigela com a boca e abanou a cauda. Leorio serviu sua ração e abriu a geladeira para conferir o que faria para o café da manhã. Seu estômago roncava, mas esperaria o Kuruta levantar antes de começar a comer. Decidiu atraí-lo com o cheiro das omeletes. Kurode logo ergueu o focinho.

— Nananina não. Sua comida está na tigela.

O labrador aproximou-se.

— Tigela, Kurode.

E ergueu os olhinhos.

— Já disse que não.

Leorio teve um sobressalto. Não percebera a aproximação de Kurapika. O Kuruta abraçava-o pela cintura, encostando a testa em seu ombro. Leorio virou o rosto para beijá-lo.

— Bom-dia, Kura.

— Bom-dia. Leo. — Ele sorriu. — Fazendo o quê?

— Omeletes. Gostei do rabo de cavalo.

Kurapika deu de ombros e sentou-se à mesa. Kurode foi até ele e ergueu os olhinhos.

— Bom-dia, Kurode.

— Ah, esse aí não merece a menor confiança. Quer chocolate quente?

— Chocolate quente com omeletes, Leorio?

— É, ué.

O Kuruta meneou a cabeça, rindo.

— Certo. Pode ser.

Leorio sabia como caprichar. Serviu os chocolates com _chantilly_ e _marshmallows_. A lembrança do _White Day_ foi inevitável.

— Você me entope de doces, sabia? — resmungou Kurapika, segurando a caneca com estampa dos personagens de Hiato x Hiato.

— Vou continuar te amando mesmo que fique gordo — rebateu Leorio, bem-humorado.

— E olhe só isso. — Kurapika moveu a caneca em seus dedos. — Nem parece que é um homem adulto.

— Sou, sim. Olha essa aqui. — Leorio ergueu sua caneca com o símbolo da Medicina.

— Muito adulto.

— Bobo!

Depois do café, assistiram a mais alguns episódios de Hiato x Hiato. Leorio queria porque queria ensinar Kurapika a cantar a abertura.

— Vamos! É legal!

— Não. Definitivamente, não.

— Então, o encerramento.

— Leorio! — O Kuruta revirou os olhos. Na televisão, Kurisu fez a mesma coisa ao ouvir um comentário de Lionel.

Quando Leorio se levantou para esquentar o almoço, Kurapika escapuliu para o quarto e começou a organizar os livros. Distraiu-se com um romance sobre vingança entre clãs. Sorriu ao folhear as páginas. Nunca imaginara que Leorio era tão culto. E não pôde evitar o riso ao encontrar anotações nos cantos sobre as palavras que o Paradinight não conhecia.

— Kurapika! O almoço está pronto — gritou o mais velho da cozinha.

Kurapika fechou o livro e o devolveu à estante. Avaliou seu trabalho. Estava bastante bom, considerando que tivera poucos minutos. Quanto tempo levaria para Leorio notar a diferença?

Os dois almoçaram sentados no sofá. Assistiam a um filme infantil qualquer. Kurode deitou-se perto do Kuruta e ficou encarando sua bandeja. O cheiro do _curry_ parecia delicioso.

— Ei — chamou Leorio. — Meus amigos farão uma festa de amigo oculto esta noite. Quer ir?

— Não seria indelicado? Nós não estamos participando.

— Bom, é. Eles tinham me chamado, mas eu disse que passaria o Natal com você. Então, a Samantha falou que seríamos bem-vindos se quiséssemos ir.

Kurapika largou a colher. Um movimento perigoso que fez Kurode erguer o focinho.

— Leorio, me desculpe!

— Hã? Por quê?

O Kuruta prensou os lábios.

— Você não aceitou por minha causa, não é? Deixou de ver seus amigos por causa de mim.

— Mas você também é meu amigo, Kurapika! Você já era meu amigo antes de eu conhecê-los. E agora você é meu namorado.

Kurapika não contestou.

— É claro que quero passar o Natal com você. Meus amigos entendem totalmente. E também gostariam muito da sua presença.

Leorio fitou-o, esperando uma resposta. Kurapika moveu-se diversas vezes, quase derrubando a bandeja.

— Eu... me sinto desconfortável. Não sou íntimo deles. Mas não quero estragar sua noite — concluiu, encarando-o.

— Não diga bobagens! Como poderia estragar minha noite ficando comigo? É o melhor presente que poderia me dar. Além disso... — Leorio abriu um sorriso luminoso. — Temos nosso próprio amigo oculto para fazer.

— Amigo oculto de duas pessoas, Leorio? — Kurapika riu.

— Três — rebateu o outro, solene. — Eu, você e o Kurode.

— Quem está dizendo besteiras agora?

— Ora, vamos! Você gostou da piada. Tudo bem. Ficaremos só nós dois hoje. Mas, se quiser, podemos encontrar meus amigos na festa de Ano Novo.

O Kuruta refletiu por um minuto.

— Concordo. Se for em uma festa sem troca de presentes, não me sentirei tão desconfortável.

— Você vai gostar deles. Juro que são muito legais. Kurode! — exclamou ao perceber que o cachorro tentava lamber o canto do prato de Kurapika. — Levado! Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, sim. Quer sair hoje?

— Para onde?

— Ah, por aí. Brincar na neve. Ver os enfeites de Natal. Essas coisas.

Kurapika remexeu-se de novo.

— Tudo bem. Pode ser.

— Ótimo! — Leorio sorriu.

— Ótimo.

O Kuruta voltou a atenção para seu prato e estranhou ao perceber que a porção de _curry_ diminuíra. Kurode lambia o focinho, eliminando as evidências.

 

— Aquecido? — perguntou Leorio, fitando o namorado.

Kurapika estava coberto da cabeça aos pés. Gorro, cachecol, abafadores de ouvido, luvas e botas, além do sobretudo marrom. Leorio, por sua vez, vestia um casaco vermelho fofo e um gorro cor de rosa.

— Presente da Aya — explicou, ajeitando a peça de roupa. — A cor favorita dela é rosa.

— Ah... A cor favorita _dela_.

— Achei que seria indelicado recusar. Bem... — Leorio virou-se para o labrador. — Comporte-se, está bem, Kurode? Voltamos antes da meia-noite. Deixei ração na sua tigela.

O cachorro virou-se e sumiu no quarto.

— Ah, você supera — resmungou Leorio, caçando as chaves para abrir a porta.

— Sabe que ele não entende o que você diz, não é?

— Acho que entende um pouco, sim. Tenho certeza de que entende a palavra "tigela". — Suspirou. — Espero que não passe mal por causa do _curry_.

— Desculpe. Eu fui desatento.

— Tudo bem. Ele já comeu tanta coisa bizarra, que um tantinho de _curry_ não vai fazer mal.

— Como o seu trabalho da faculdade?

— Por favor, não me lembre disso. — Abriu a porta. — Vamos?

Desceram juntos para a tarde gelada. Não estava nevando, mas um manto reluzente cobria a paisagem. Caminharam até o parque, onde as crianças brincavam de construir bonecos e anjos de neve. Kurapika observou-as com um sorriso. O vilarejo Kuruta costumava ficar em uma floresta tropical. Ele nunca apreciara aquelas brincadeiras.

— Uma vez, quando eu era criança, viajei com minha mãe e minha irmã para uma pequena vila nas montanhas — disse Leorio. — Era época de nevasca. Eu fiquei louco quando vi a neve pela primeira vez. Uns garotos mais velhos me ensinaram a fazer um boneco. Eu peguei a echarpe da minha mãe para enfeitá-lo. Ela ficou furiosa e me deu a maior bronca. Tenho o galo até hoje.

Kurapika empertigou-se.

— É a primeira vez que te ouço falar da sua mãe.

— É? — Leorio esfregou a nuca. — Bom, não há muito o que dizer. Ela foi uma boa mãe.

— Foi? — murmurou Kurapika, fitando-o.

— Ainda é. Eu só... perdi um pouco o contato quando fugi de casa...

O Kuruta prensou os lábios. Desviou o olhar em direção às crianças que rolavam pela neve.

— Você nunca falou sobre sua família.

— Você também não.

— É doloroso para mim! — exclamou Kurapika, voltando-se para Leorio.

— Para mim, também é. De outra forma, mas é. Minha mãe sempre me achou um inútil. Eu só queria provar a ela que não...

Kurapika abaixou o rosto. Não gostava de quando Leorio falava daquele jeito.

— Para mim, você nunca foi um inútil.

Sentiu o afago por cima do gorro. Quando ergueu os olhos, percebeu que Leorio sorria.

— Vindo de você, significa muito. Obrigado.

— Não... não há de quê.

— Venha, não quero falar de coisas tristes agora. — O Paradinight puxou o namorado pela mão.

— Espere. Eu... eu quero ouvir mais!

Leorio parou.

— Quando for o momento. Talvez até possa conhecê-la.

Kurapika assentiu.

— Eu gostaria bastante.

— É... Mas deixe isso para o futuro. Por agora... — Leorio agachou-se e pegou uma porção de neve. Manuseou-a até formar uma pequena bola. — Nós vamos brincar.

— Brincar? De quê?

O mais velho afastou-se vários passos e lançou a bola com força em Kurapika.

— De guerra de bola de neve!

— Leorio! Que infantil. — Kurapika franziu o cenho e foi atingido por outra bola. — Leorio...

— Já são dois pontos para mim! Opa! — Ele se agachou bem a tempo. O Kuruta era rápido. — Ahá! Já aprendeu, né? Tente me acertar agora.

— Não. Essa é uma brincadeira estúpida. — Kurapika desviou de uma bola. — Vamos agir como adultos, por fa...

— Três pontos! — gritou Leorio, erguendo os punhos.

— Já chega! — O Kuruta limpou a neve do rosto. — Se não vai parar por bem... — Agachou-se. — Que seja por mal.

Leorio estava saltitando como um bobão e foi atingido em cheio nas costas. Virou-se para o namorado, arregalando os olhos de surpresa. Kurapika sorria, já preparando a segunda bola.

— Muito bem, então. É guerra.

— É guerra.

As mães não entenderam como aqueles dois marmanjos conseguiam gritar mais do que as crianças.

 

Kurapika ainda estava limpando a neve do sobretudo quando entraram na cafeteria. Ganhara por quinze pontos, mas tivera uma pequena ajudinha dos olhos escarlates. Leorio soube, mesmo com o Kuruta usando as lentes, que fora trapaceado.

— Da próxima vez, quero te ver jogando limpo, hein?

— Ora, mas não é você que pertence à categoria da emissão?

— Vou "emitir" aura é na sua cara. Isso, sim!

O outro riu.

— Admita, Leorio. Eu sou um especialista em lançar bolas de neve.

— Põe especialista nisso!

Sentaram-se ao balcão e fitaram os doces e salgados expostos na vitrine. Uma moça que esbanjava simpatia veio atendê-los.

— Boa-tarde! O que desejam?

— Eu quero um capuchino, por favor — disse Leorio.

— E o senhor? — Ela sorriu para Kurapika.

— Nada, obrigado.

O Paradinight cutucou-o com o ombro.

— Vamos. Está frio. Beba alguma coisa quente.

— Não gosto de café.

Leorio inclinou o corpo para trás como se tivesse levado um tapa.

— Como assim não gosta de café? Quem no mundo não gosta de café?

— Eu não gosto, está bem? Não faça escândalo.

— De jeito nenhum! Vai tomar um café agora! Moça, traz um para ele também, por favor.

— Leorio! As pessoas estão olhando...

— Deixe elas olharem!

— Nós também temos chocolate quente e outras bebidas descafeinadas — sugeriu a atendente.

— Perfeito. Um chocolate, então.

— Não! — Leorio segurou seu braço. — Toma café comigo.

— Pare com isso... É constrangedor!

— Você é um péssimo namorado!

— Gostariam de algum acompanhamento? Nossa torta especial de Natal está uma delícia!

— Por favor! Só faça esse idiota calar a boca!

A moça não conseguiu evitar o riso. Leorio entregou-lhe o cartão e trocou algumas amenidades enquanto ela digitava o valor do pedido na máquina.

— As bebidas ficarão prontas em um minuto, senhores!

O mais velho sorriu e deu um beijo da bochecha de seu namorado. Kurapika fez uma careta. Não apreciava aquelas demonstrações públicas de afeto. Quando os copos e a fatia de torta foram entregues, mergulhou no mais profundo silêncio. O chocolate estava gostoso e o aquecia por dentro. Leorio acompanhou sua quietude. Ambos sentados lado a lado, sem trocar palavras, dividindo a mesma fatia entre longos goles e pequenos sorrisos.

— Não acredito — disse uma voz familiar.

Leorio olhou por cima dos ombros.

— Charlie!

Um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos ergueu o queixo, cumprimentando. Atrás dele, Benjamin apertava a echarpe verde.

— Ku-kurapika, é você?

O Kuruta sorriu.

— Olá, Benjamin. Charlie.

— Olá! — disse Charlie, acenando brevemente,

— O-oi!

— E aí, Benja? — chamou Leorio. — Não tinha companhia melhor para o Natal?

— Ah, eu, eu não...

— Muito engraçado, Leorio. Para seu governo, o Benja é meu _crush_ , está bem? — Charlie segurou sua mão, e o pobre do garoto ficou quase tão vermelho quanto os gorros de Papai Noel dos atendentes. — Nós estamos aproveitando um tempinho a sós antes de irmos para o amigo oculto. Vocês também vão?

— Hoje, não, Charlie. Ficaremos em casa mesmo. Mas no Ano Novo encontramos vocês.

— Entendi. Melhor. Se só visse meu namorado algumas vezes por ano, também ia gostar de ficar a sós com ele.

Kurapika sentiu o rosto enrubescer ao ouvir aquelas palavras. O "algumas vezes por ano" fez com que se sentisse culpado, mas era sobretudo o que Charlie não dizia explicitamente que o perturbava.

— Mas, ei, já que estamos todos aqui, por que vocês não vêm com a gente assistir a uma apresentação musical?

— Uma apresentação? — Leorio pareceu interessado.

— Sim, é em um bar de vinhos aqui perto. Foi o Benja que me apresentou. Hoje vai ter uma apresentação especial de uma banda _cover_ que ele gosta. Não vão cantar músicas de Natal, não. Então, está safo!

— Está o quê? — Kurapika franziu o cenho.

— Parece bom para mim. O que acha, Kura?

Todos os olhares recaíram sobre o Kuruta. Ele apertou o copo de chocolate quente até quase estourar a tampa.

— Tudo bem. Vamos.


	3. Véspera de Natal – parte 2

O bar de vinhos era um local aconchegante. Ao contrário da cafeteria cheia de luz, estava imerso em penumbra. Tudo ali parecia ser feito de madeira e pedra. Havia poucos enfeites de Natal. Um pinheiro em miniatura no canto, um boneco de neve de pelúcia no balcão e um conjunto de pisca-piscas brancos correndo junto à sanca. Pequenas velas tremulavam nas mesas. E um cheiro agradável dava as boas-vindas.

— Por enquanto, só tem a música de fundo — disse Charlie, referindo-se ao jazz que tocava suavemente. — A banda só começa daqui a uma hora, mas foi bom chegarmos cedo para pegar logo um bom lugar.

— Você não almoçou ainda. — Benjamin tocou seu ombro. Era mais alto que Charlie. — Quer pedir um macarrão?

— Benja, se você está louco para comer o macarrão daqui, pode falar. Eu não me importo, não.

— Charlie!

— Ih, olha. Tem uma mesa vaga do lado daquele quadro esquisito. Vamos sentar lá!

Kurapika fitou Leorio, que sorria sem o menor pudor.

— Ele é sempre assim? — perguntou em voz baixa.

— Se não estiver metralhando besteiras, não é o Charlie.

Os quatro sentaram-se à mesa. Kurapika olhou a seu redor enquanto Benjamin apontava alguns detalhes do quadro mencionado por Charlie e explicava o contexto histórico.

— O autor morreu de sífilis quando ainda era novo.

— Caramba, Benja, isso é assunto que se diga antes de as pessoas comerem?

O pobrezinho corou.

— Desculpa.

— Você parece ser bastante culto, Benjamin — disse Kurapika.

— Se é! — Charlie se intrometeu. — Ele é a maior nerdão. Não entendo metade do que ele fala.

— Charlie!

— Se bem que eu sou burro, né? Então, talvez a culpa seja minha.

Benjamin abriu a boca para protestar outra vez, mas Leorio foi mais rápido:

— Eu sinto a mesma coisa quando escuto o Kurapika falando.

— Leorio!

Todos riram. Um garçom aproximou-se e ofereceu o cardápio. Tanto Leorio quanto Kurapika pegaram uma cartela para si, ao passo que Charlie e Benjamin pegaram uma só e se juntaram para ler juntos.

— Você vai querer qual macarrão, Benja?

— Este aqui.

— Você sempre pede esse!

— Eu gosto. Tem pedacinhos de frango.

— Vou querer um desse também.

— Ei, Kura — chamou Leorio. — Quer jantar aqui?

— Não estou com fome agora. Poderíamos apenas beber com eles. O que acha?

— Para mim, está ótimo!

Enquanto esperavam as garrafas de vinho chegarem, contaram um pouco sobre o que estavam fazendo.

— Estou no sexto período da faculdade de História e já pensando no trabalho de final de curso — explicou Benjamin.

— Algum tema em mente? — perguntou Kurapika, interessado.

— Bem... na verdade, eu gostaria de escrever algo sobre povos antigos, sabe? Sempre fui fascinado por isso. Ou então sobre... — Ele abaixou o rosto.

— Sobre o quê?

— Bem, eu... Não se ofenda. Queria escrever algo sobre o clã Kuruta.

O garçom trouxe as garrafas de vinho e as taças. Enquanto as arrumava na mesa, Kurapika recostou-se na cadeira, o olhar perdido. Leorio fitou-o com preocupação.

— Nossa... É a primeira vez que alguém fala comigo sobre meu clã.

Benjamin fechou os olhos com força.

— Desculpa!

— Não... — Kurapika balançou a cabeça. — Tudo bem. Conte-me mais.

Os olhos verdes de Benja faiscaram.

— De verdade? Você não está bravo?

— Não. Quero saber o motivo do seu interesse.

Charlie serviu-se de vinho. Seu gesto era claro: aquela seria uma longa conversa.

— Quando eu estava no primeiro período, encontrei um livro na biblioteca que falava de povos e clãs que vivem isolados. Havia um capítulo inteiro sobre o clã Kuruta. Eu fiquei apaixonado!

Kurapika arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Qual era o nome do autor?

— Não tinha. Estou até hoje tentando descobrir quem era.

— Se descobrir, por favor, me conte.

— Claro! Você, mais do que ninguém, deve ter muito interesse, não é? Quero dizer... Ai, meu Deus... — Benja prensou os lábios. — Estou sendo intrometido?

Kurapika balançou a cabeça outra vez.

— De forma alguma. Eu só... estou surpreso...

Leorio serviu-se de vinho também. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do Kuruta. Perguntou-se se, por baixo das lentes, os olhos que tanto amava não estariam vermelhos.

— Eu gostaria de ler esse livro.

— Posso pegar para você quando as aulas voltarem!

Um clima estranho, mas leve, recaiu sobre a mesa. Kurapika e Benjamin conversavam enquanto Leorio e Charlie sentiam-se intrusos. O Paradinight ouvia tudo com muita atenção. Era o passado de Kurapika que estava sendo revelado. Memórias que ele não conhecia, pensamentos que nunca havia considerado. Era como se visse uma pessoa completamente nova.

— Com licença — pediu o garçom, servindo os pratos. — Gostariam de mais alguma coisa, senhores?

— Por enquanto, não. Obrigado — respondeu Charlie.

— Vocês não vão comer mesmo? — perguntou Benjamin.

Leorio e Kurapika trocaram olhares.

— Se você quiser...

— Eu estou bem, Kura. Podemos esperar até mais tarde.

Charlie foi o próximo a contar sobre sua vida. Estava cursando Direito, mas se sentia completamente perdido. Na maior parte do tempo, entrava de penetra nos outros cursos para conversar com seus colegas.

— Você conhece a faculdade inteira — brincou Benjamin.

— Quase. Ainda não entendi qual é a do pessoal de Física.

— Engraçado é que, com o pessoal de Direito mesmo, você pouco conversa — disse Leorio.

Charlie pensou por um segundo.

— Eu converso com a Rika.

Leorio e Benjamin riram. Kurapika não soube como reagir.

— E eu, como todos já sabem, estou estudando Medicina. E tomo cada esporro da Doutora Michelle, que não dá para acreditar! Ela me mandou um cartão de Natal, por falar nisso. Nunca fiquei tão assustado na vida.

Charlie e Benjamin riram. Kurapika conseguiu acompanhá-los. Por um breve instante, recostou a cabeça no ombro de Leorio, mas logo se afastou.

— E você, Kura? — Charlie fitou-o com interesse. — Você é um Hunter igual o Leorio, não é?

— Sim. Sou um Hunter de Lista Negra. Eu caço criminosos.

Benja arregalou os olhos.

— Que demais! Então, você estava caçando os...

Calou-se, mordendo o lábio. Charlie fitou-o. O olhar de Kurapika pareceu perdido por um breve instante. Leorio derrubou sua taça de vinho.

— Merda! — resmungou, pegando o guardanapo de pano para limpar a sujeira. — Desculpe, Kura. Quase pega no seu casaco.

— Tudo bem. — Kurapika também pegou seu guardanapo para ajudar. — É desastrado igual o Kurode...

— Eu ouvi isso, hein?

O garçom surgiu no segundo seguinte, limpou a mesa e recolheu os pratos de Benjamin e Charlie. Perguntou se o grupo desejava mais alguma coisa.

— Sobremesa, Benja?

— Sim, pode ser. Vocês também querem?

Leorio e Kurapika trocaram olhares.

— Você sempre reclama que eu te encho de doces.

— Seu bobo! Não saia por aí dizendo essas coisas. — Suspirou. — Tudo bem, eu aceito. O que você recomenda, Benjamin?

— O _petit gateau_.

— Traz quatro, por favor! — pediu Charlie.

A banda já estava se preparando no palco quando os doces chegaram. Os garotos reacomodaram-se na mesa de forma que todos pudessem assistir à apresentação. Kurapika estava praticamente colado no braço de Leorio. Apoiou o queixo em seu ombro e disse:

— Obrigado... Naquela hora por... Você sabe.

— Eu só não queria que ficasse desconfortável. — Ele lhe deu um selinho. — Ei. Espero que goste da banda.

O Kuruta sorriu.

— Eu também.

Um garoto de cabelos roxos e camiseta xadrez aproximou-se do microfone, segurando uma guitarra elétrica.

— Boa-noite, senhoras e senhores. Meu nome é Gregory. Sou o líder da banda _Dream Hunters_. Nós iremos diverti-los esta noite. Espero que apreciem nossas músicas.

Uma salva de palmas cumprimentou-os. Tocaram as primeiras notas, rapidamente envolvendo todos os presentes. Gregory começou a cantar. Tinha uma voz grave e bela. Antes que percebesse, Kurapika já estava confortavelmente acomodado nos braços de Leorio.

 

_[Your Song - Elton John]_

 

Benjamin movia os lábios, acompanhando os versos. Charlie roubou um ou dois beijos. Até Benja esquecer-se por completo da música.

 

__[Your Song - Elton John]_ _

 

Gregory moveu a cabeça para afastar os cabelos do rosto e sorriu para a tecladista, uma jovem de cabelos curtos e azuis com um olhar triste que fez Kurapika lembrar-se de Arrietty.

 

_[Your Song - Elton John]_

 

Quando conheceu Leorio, Kurapika considerou-o um imbecil. Não ajudou muito o fato de ter insultado seu clã. Agora estava ali, abraçado a ele. E não desejava estar em nenhum outro lugar do mundo.

 

_[Your Song - Elton John]_

 

— Leorio?

Ele virou o rosto.

 

_[Your Song - Elton John]_

 

Viu os lábios de Kurapika moverem-se de leve, mal ouvindo o que dizia. Mas ele entendeu. Entendeu perfeitamente. E seu coração sorriu.

 

_[Your Song - Elton John]_

 

— Cacetada, olha a hora, estamos atrasados! — exclamou Charlie, fitando o relógio de pulso. — A Sammy vai brigar com a gente.

— Se corrermos, ainda dá tempo. Podemos pegar um táxi — respondeu Benjamin, otimista.

— Eu gastei todo o meu dinheiro naquele prato de macarrão e no presente que comprei para a Cass.

Benja arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Merda. Faz de conta que eu não revelei minha amiga oculta. A propósito, você acha que ela gosta de _gloss_? A vendedora insistiu em me vender um que estava "na moda".

— Eu sei lá, Charlie. Não uso _gloss_.

— Devia ter comprado um sapato de salto para você poder opinar.

— Charlie!

Kurapika não conteve o riso. Fazia tempo que não se sentia tão confortável.

— Já sei! Ei, Kura, você usa _gloss_?

— Não, Charlie, infelizmente, não.

— Ah, merda! — Charlie olhou em volta em desespero. — Ei, moça! — disse para uma jovem aleatória. — Você usa _gloss_?

— Não faz isso, seu louco! — Benjamin segurou-o pelo braço, rindo. — Vem, eu pago o táxi.

— Obrigadinho.

— Meu Deus, Charlie! — Benja revirou os olhos.

— Bom, acho que é uma despedida, então — interveio Leorio.

— Sim. Foi um prazer encontrar vocês.

— O prazer foi todo nosso, Benjamin. — Kurapika estendeu o braço para cumprimentá-lo, e o pobrezinho quase se derreteu. — Nos vemos na festa de Ano Novo.

— Si-sim!

— Tchau, Leo. — Charlie abraçou-o. — Cuida do seu _boy_.

— E você cuida do seu, viu? Se magoar o Benjamin, eu bato em você.

— Que moço violento — disse Charlie afastando-se. — Tchau, Kura!

— Tchau, Charlie.

Kurapika teve uma surpresa quando Charlie o abraçou. Ainda estava estático enquanto o casal se afastava para pegar um táxi. Benjamin acenou e sorriu antes de entrar no carro. Partiram.

— Bom, somos só nós dois de novo. Vai dar nove horas agora. Quer passear até umas onze e depois voltamos para casa?

— Pode ser. Mas nada de guerra de bolas de neve, ouviu?

— Claro que não. Venha. Quero lhe mostrar alguns lugares.

Caminharam de mãos dadas pelas ruas ainda apinhadas de gente. Sempre que passavam por uma cafeteria ou um bar, sentiam cheiros gostosos. Leorio não resistiu e comprou um capuchino para si. Kurapika acompanhou-o com o terceiro chocolate quente do dia. Lançou um olhar de aviso antes que Leorio fizesse alguma piadinha.

— Podemos entrar naquela loja?

— Uma loja de brinquedos?

— É. Quero ver se encontro o presente que a minha irmã pediu. Não consegui antes e acabei enviando uma pelúcia para ela. Acho que gostou, mas, mesmo assim...

Kurapika exibiu um sorriso leve.

— Você é carinhoso, Leorio.

— É... — respondeu o outro, sem graça.

— Por que nunca me falou dela antes?

— Eu não sei. Nunca tive muita vontade de falar sobre minha família. Eu meio que estava brigado com elas esse tempo todo. Mas aconteceram algumas coisas recentemente que me fizeram mudar de ideia.

Kurapika não fez perguntas. Quando Leorio quisesse contar, ouviria a história inteira. Entraram na loja. Havia várias crianças puxando as roupas dos pais para convencê-los a comprar algum brinquedo. Uma menininha aproximou-se do Kuruta e fitou seu rosto.

— Você é uma moça ou um moço?

— Sou um moço.

— Mas você tem cabelo grande!

— Sou um moço de cabelo comprido. E você é uma menina de cabelo curto.

Ela passou a mão nos próprios cabelos.

— Mamãe cortou porque eu colei chiclete nele.

— É mesmo? — Kurapika agachou-se para ficar na altura dela.

— É. Eu chorei muito!

— Kimmy! — exclamou uma mulher. — Já disse para não perturbar as outras pessoas.

— Desculpa.

— Tudo bem. — Kurapika levantou-se. — Não é incômodo nenhum.

A mulher sorriu e levou a filha até o caixa para pagar a boneca que segurava. O Kuruta olhou em volta, dando-se conta de que se perdera de Leorio. Atravessou alguns corredores e se deparou com grandes ursos de pelúcia brancos.

— Ei, Kura — chamou Leorio, aproximando-se com uma caixa de tamanho médio. — Encontrei o que queria. Vai comprar alguma coisa?

O outro meneou a cabeça.

— Eu já entreguei todos os meus presentes.

— Sério? Para quem?

— Gon, Killua, Alluka... — Ele sorriu. — E Arrietty.

— Arrietty, é? E ela gostou?

— Disse que odiou.

Os dois riram.

— Essa garota é uma peste. Também comprei presente para os meninos e para a Alluka. Acredita que o Killua ficou com ciúmes por eu presentear a irmãzinha dele?

— Ele morre de ciúmes da irmã. Ei.

— Sim?

Kurapika virou o rosto em direção aos ursos.

— Parecem familiares?

— Nossa! Eles ainda estão vendendo?

— Faz sentido, até. Algumas pessoas gostam de usar objetos brancos para decorar a casa no Natal.

— Verdade. Você não jogou o urso que te dei fora, não, jogou?

— Durmo com ele todos os dias.

Leorio deu uma gargalhada.

— Adoro seu senso de humor. — Percebeu que o olhar de Kurapika estava sério. — Espere aí. Dorme mesmo? Na moral?

— Vamos ao caixa, Leorio. — O Kuruta virou as costas e desceu o corredor.

— Espere aí! Na moral?

Enquanto esperavam sua vez na fila, Kurapika olhou o presente. Era um unicórnio de crina colorida com uma carruagem brilhante.

— Foi isso o que ela pediu?

— Sim, ela sempre quis alguma coisa de unicórnio. Minha mãe chegou a fazer um vestido de princesa para ela uma vez.

— Que legal. Minha mãe também fazia coisas para mim.

— Tipo o quê?

— Roupas e... — Ele abriu um sorriso nostálgico. — Bolo de cenoura. Eu adorava!

— Adorava, é?

Quando saíram da loja, Kurapika ergueu a cabeça para fitar o céu.

— Acha que vai nevar hoje?

— Talvez. São dez horas. Quer ver a árvore na Praça Central? É aqui pertinho.

— Pode ser.

Caminharam juntos. Leorio ajeitava o gorro cor de rosa. Kurapika tentava aquecer as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo. A praça não estava muito cheia; a maioria das pessoas estava sentada dentro das cafeterias ou se preparando para voltar para casa.

— Aí está. Bonita, não?

Kurapika ergueu os olhos. Um pinheiro magnífico erguia-se no centro da praça. Era decorado pelos ornamentos mais lindos que já havia visto, inclusive ursinhos de pelúcia em miniatura e bolas vermelhas. No topo, uma estrela piscava em sete cores diferentes.

— Há dois anos, eu vim aqui com a Aya, o Charlie, a Vivi e o Pietro. Foi engraçado. Eles ficaram falando um monte de besteiras e contando histórias de Natais passados. Foi quando a Aya me deu este gorro, e o Charlie tentou me dar um beijo.

— O quê?!

— Nunca te contei isso? O Charlie chegou a dar em cima de mim no começo da faculdade. Até que a Vivi deu uma coça nele e mandou parar de ser chato. — Ele meneou a cabeça, rindo. — Naquela época, eu não imaginava...

Kurapika esperou. Não fazia ideia do que Leorio estava tentando dizer.

— Em toda a minha vida, eu sempre gostei de mulheres. Me apaixonar por um homem foi uma surpresa e tanto.

O Kuruta abaixou o rosto, meditando sobre aquelas palavras. De súbito, empertigou-se.

— Você se apaixonou pelo _Charlie_?!

— Não, seu idiota, por você.

Ser chamado de idiota não era exatamente agradável. Mas, naquele momento, pareceu certo. Bom até.

— Por mim...

— A Vivi ficou é rindo da minha cara. Foi com ela que eu conversei quando comecei a achar que gostava de você.

Kurapika sorriu.

— E foi com a Arrietty que eu conversei quando... Na verdade, nunca conversamos sobre isso. Ela simplesmente apareceu no meu apartamento e disse que faríamos chocolates para o _Valentine's Day_. Eu achei que seria apenas para o Gon e o Killua... Então ela separou alguns biscoitos e disse: "Estes são do Leorio".

— Gosto um pouco mais dessa garota agora.

— Ela é uma boa garota, de verdade. — Kurapika abriu um sorriso malicioso. — Por quê? Sente ciúmes?

— Eu senti hoje.

— O quê?

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Kurapika tirou as mãos dos bolsos.

— Quando você e o Benja estavam conversando. Pareciam tão lindos juntos, sabe? Tão... inteligentes e conectados... E eu sempre fui meio burro.

Kurapika balançou a cabeça com vigor.

— Não diga uma coisa dessas. Eu gosto de você do jeito que é, Leorio. E você não é burro. É uma das pessoas mais empáticas que conheço. Isso também é uma forma de inteligência.

O Paradinight sorriu. Um sorriso triste.

— É... Acho que tem razão...

O Kuruta prensou os lábios. Moveu-se de leve, entrelaçando seus dedos nos de Leorio. Deixaram-se ficar assim, observando a enorme árvore com seus pisca-piscas e enfeites coloridos. Em um ponto um tanto distante da praça, um pequeno coral começou a cantar _Silent Night_.

 

— Obrigado por me trazer aqui.

— Não há de quê. Espero que tenha se divertido.

Kurapika assentiu.

— Bastante. É bom estar com você e esquecer um pouco o passado.

— É bom tê-lo no presente. Você deveria visitá-lo mais. É um bom tempo verbal.

— Vai falar do futuro também, Leorio?

— Talvez. Eu gosto de pensar no futuro.

Leorio apertou sua mão. Um floco de neve solitário rodopiou diante de seus olhos.

— O que é aquela aglomeração de pessoas ali? — perguntou Kurapika, buscando uma distração.

— Ah, é uma espécie de evento de Natal. Aquela confeitaria vende vários bolinhos nas cores verde e vermelho, sendo que alguns deles contêm uma estrelinha no recheio. Dizem que, se você encontrar uma estrelinha em seu bolo, terá sorte no amor.

— Ah... Ninguém nunca engoliu a estrela?

Leorio riu.

— Não sei. Eu e meus amigos comemos naquele ano. O Pietro fez o maior escândalo porque o dele veio sem estrelinha. A Aya fez escândalo também, mas foi porque o dela teve estrelinha. Vivi não teve sorte. Charlie não precisa de sorte, porque sempre pegou todo mundo.

— E você?

Ele não respondeu. Apenas encarou o Kuruta com um sorriso leve.

— Quer participar?

Kurapika observou as pessoas em frente à loja. Uma jovem não muito mais velha que ele deu gritinhos ao encontrar uma estrela em seu bolo. Voltou sua atenção para a árvore, sentindo-se pequeno diante dela. Os pisca-piscas brilhavam, hipnóticos. A seu redor, a neve começava a cair.

— Não.

Leorio também observava o pinheiro.

— Não preciso.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. No topo da árvore, a estrela piscava em sete cores.


	4. Noite silenciosa

Kurode surgiu na sala quando ouviu o som das chaves. Enfiou o focinho no sobretudo de Kurapika, sentindo os cheiros da rua. Leorio afagou seu dorso e se dirigiu ao quarto para guardar o presente de sua irmã.

— Falta bem pouco para meia-noite agora. Quer tomar o quarto chocolate quente do dia?

Kurapika fez algo que Leorio nunca imaginara: mostrou-lhe a língua.

— Era só brincadeira...

— Quero, sim.

— Verdade?

O Kuruta riu.

— Não. Chega de chocolate por hoje. Mas eu aceito amêndoas, se tiver.

— Ok. Amêndoas saindo!

Kurapika jogou o gorro, o cachecol, o sobretudo e os abafadores de ouvido no sofá e se sentou perto da árvore. Ligou o pisca-pisca para apreciar os enfeites. Não eram tão luxuosos quanto os do pinheiro da praça, mas tinham um charme especial.

— Prontinho. — Leorio pousou a tigela com a amêndoas, a garrafa de vinho e as taças sobre a mesa de centro. — Kurode, fique aí.

O labrador emitiu um ganido e se deitou ao lado do Kuruta. Leorio também despiu parte das roupas, ficando mais confortável. Pelo canto dos olhos, Kurapika observou o casaco preto. O Paradinight realmente ficava muito bonito com aquela cor.

— Vamos começar nosso amigo oculto, então?

— Leorio. — Kurapika revirou os olhos.

— Quer ouvir uma música?

— Pode ser. — Kurapika estendeu o braço para fazer carinho em Kurode. — Vai ser bom para criar um clima.

— Um clima, hein?

O Kuruta corou.

— Um clima de Natal!

Leorio conferiu as mensagens do celular antes de escolher uma música. Samantha enviara várias fotos do amigo oculto que organizara. Em uma delas, Pietro fazia uma careta para um gorro cor de rosa.

— Vai esperar meia-noite, Leorio?

— Está bem! Está bem! Quanta impaciência.

Escolheu uma música instrumental qualquer, porque _Jingle Bell Rock_ seria cafona demais. Foi só se sentar diante de Kurapika, que este estreitou os olhos.

— Essa música é de Hiato x Hiato?

— O quê? — Leorio se fez de inocente. — Não, não. Que é isso?

— Leorio... Você por acaso tem a trilha sonora desse desenho no seu celular?

— Não! Só umas quinze músicas...

Kurapika esfregou as pálpebras.

— Eu namoro uma criança...

— Pare com isso. Bem, eu vou começar.

Leorio pegou uma pequena caixa embrulhada com papel presente azul, empertigou o corpo e soltou um pigarro.

— Meu amigo oculto...

— Leorio!

— É a coisa mais fofa...

— Pare com isso.

— Que este mundo já viu! Já sabe quem é?

O Kuruta jogou a cabeça de lado.

— Eu!

— Errado. É o Kurode. Aqui, Kurode.

Ele pousou a caixa diante do cachorro, mas este apenas cheirou o embrulho. Kurapika perdeu a paciência e abriu o presente para ele.

— Parabéns, Kurode. É um ossinho — disse, jogando o brinquedo do outro lado da sala. O labrador saiu correndo atrás. — E agora?

— Agora é a vez dele.

— Você vai mesmo levar isso em frente?

Leorio assobiou.

— Kurode, vem cá.

O labrador veio segurando o osso.

— Dá seu presente para o Kurapika.

Obediente, ele largou o osso e lambeu o rosto do Kuruta várias vezes.

— Kurode! — Kurapika riu. — Kurode, pare! Leorio! Você treinou ele?

— Não sei do que está falando. Sua vez, Kura.

Ele afagou as orelhas de Kurode — que voltou a brincar com o osso — antes de pegar seu embrulho. Era uma caixinha bem pequena.

— Já que você insiste... Meu amigo oculto é um idiota.

— Não fala assim do Kurode.

— O Kurode já foi, babaca. É você.

— Eu? — Leorio levou a mão ao peito. — Muito obrigado!

Ele não conseguiu conter o entusiasmo enquanto rasgava o papel. Abriu a caixa e tirou de dentro uma caneca de cerâmica com os dizeres "Tudo o que eu preciso é amor, café e um cachorro". Para completar, havia um chaveiro de pelúcia.

— Nossa, que legal!

— Não precisa fingir, Leorio.

— Mas é sério, eu gostei mesmo. Sempre quis uma caneca de cachorro!

Kurapika sentiu o rosto enrubescer.

— Você sabe que esse não é seu presente de verdade, não é?

— Quê? — Leorio arregalou os olhos.

— Era para ser uma piada. Por causa da gravata que você me deu no Natal passado. Minha pequena vingancinha.

— Ah... — O Paradinight murchou. — Mas eu posso ficar com a caneca, né?

— Você pode ficar com a caneca! — Kurapika revirou os olhos e pegou outro embrulho na pilha. — Este é seu presente de verdade.

Leorio examinou a caixa. Era pequena e quadrada.

— Não é uma gravata, não, é?

— Só abra, está bem?

As mãos de Leorio tremiam enquanto ele rasgava o papel. Descobriu um pequeno estojo preto. Mau sinal. Abriu com cuidado e não deu outra.

— Um relógio! Isso deve ter sido muito caro!

— Achei que gostaria de um. — Kurapika deu de ombros. — De todo modo, você pode guardar para quando se tornar um médico. Vai ficar bem em você.

Leorio virou o rosto, visivelmente envergonhado.

— Que droga... Você sempre compra presentes tão legais. Faz eu me sentir idiota!

— Não seja assim. Também trouxe uma coisa para o Kurode. Espero que ele goste.

O Kuruta pegou mais uma caixa e rasgou o papel, revelando um bebedouro portátil.

— Na verdade, acho que será você quem vai usar.

— Nossa! — Os olhos do Paradinight brilharam. — Eu já tinha visto um desses, mas nunca tinha comprado, porque as garrafinhas de água comuns sempre serviram.

— Este é adaptado para cães. Você gosta de correr, não é? Agora pode correr com o Kurode sem se preocupar com a hidratação dele.

— Que legal, Kura. Você é tipo o melhor namorado do mundo!

Kurapika deu de ombros.

— Eu só pensei que era o mínimo que poderia fazer... Estou sempre tão distante de vocês dois...

— Mas agora você está aqui. — Leorio segurou sua mão. — Espero que goste do seu presente.

O Kuruta recebeu o embrulho em silêncio. Fitou os sininhos dourados por quase um minuto enquanto uma música de fundo lenta tocava. Alisou o papel presente antes de rasgá-lo. Deparou-se com uma caixa branca. Tocou as bordas de leve, hesitando em puxar. Quando ergueu a tampa, seus olhos pulsaram de reconhecimento. Seus lábios tremeram. A tampa caiu no chão. Ele estava estático diante do livro.

Durante todo o processo, Leorio não disse uma palavra. Apenas observou a cor esvair-se das faces de Kurapika. Lágrimas desceram de seus olhos. Ele cobriu os lábios.

— Eu não acredito... — murmurou, quase sem voz.

— Você gostou?

— É... É o livro que a Shiira deu para mim e para o Pairo quando éramos crianças. — Kurapika ergueu o rosto, encarando Leorio. — Como você soube?

O Paradinight esfregou a nuca.

— Foi bem difícil descobrir. Na verdade, eu tive uma grande ajuda do Benjamin. Você me contou parte da história, mas nunca relevou o título. O Benja pesquisou durante um tempão. Até descobriu algumas lojas em que eu poderia encontrar um exemplar. Foram produzidas poucas tiragens, sabia? Não é exatamente um livro muito procurado. Mas era especial para você. Então, eu fui em diversas livrarias e sebos até encontrar.

— Leorio...

Ele desviou os olhos. Não gostava de ver Kurapika chorando.

— Obrigado...

Sentiu o coração parar por um segundo. Voltou-se para o Kuruta, que sorria, removendo as lentes. Os olhos escarlates brilharam com imenso fulgor, e as lágrimas ainda caíam. Kurapika estava chorando de emoção.

— Eu deixei o exemplar que a Shiira me deu com o Pairo. Provavelmente foi destruído quando o vilarejo foi dizimado. Nunca me passou pela cabeça procurar por outro. Eu até... havia me esquecido dele...

Kurode choramingou baixinho e lambeu as mãos de Kurapika para tentar fazê-lo rir. Leorio sentiu os próprios olhos esquentarem. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir o rastro das lágrimas. Mas ele estava estático. Porque Kurapika sorria o sorriso mais luminoso do mundo.

— Obrigado.

 

As amêndoas e o vinho tinham um gosto inebriante, mas não se comparavam aos beijos de Kurapika. Era Natal, e eles não desejavam dormir. Compartilharam histórias, com as músicas de Hiato x Hiato tocando ao fundo. Leorio cantou a abertura, puxando Kurapika pela mão para convidá-lo. Lá fora, a neve caía. Mas, nos braços um do outro, eles não poderiam estar mais aquecidos.


	5. Extra: Uma tarde natalina

Os olhos de Leorio estavam miúdos quando ele se levantou para preparar o café. Haviam deitado para dormir às sete e meia da manhã. Isso porque o Kuruta ficara embriagado e cismara de roubar beijos por horas enquanto as músicas de Hiato x Hiato tocavam no modo repetição. Apesar de tudo, Leorio foi o primeiro a desabar. Adormeceu no sofá da sala. Acordou na cama, dormindo abraçado a Kurapika.

— Bom-dia — disse o Kuruta, entrando na cozinha. Soltou um longo bocejo enquanto abria a porta da geladeira. — Minha cabeça dói.

— A minha também — resmungou o Paradinight. — Estou fazendo sanduíches. Quer chocolate para acompanhar?

Kurapika já estava colocando a caixa de leite sobre a pia.

— Vai usar a caneca que eu te dei?

— Claro. E você pode ficar com a de Hiato x Hiato já que gostou tanto do anime.

— Que mentira! Eu não gostei tanto assim!

Tomaram o café assistindo Hiato x Hiato. Eram duas horas da tarde, mas eles só queriam saber de ficar sentados bem pertinho com Kurode deitado ao lado. Depois de comer, fizeram uma pausa para responder às mensagens de "Feliz Natal". Leorio não parava de rir com as fotos enviadas por Sam. Kurapika sorriu com as palavras particularmente animadas de Arrietty.

— Olhe só isso — disse Leorio, mostrando o celular. — A Cass adorou o _gloss_!

Kurapika reconheceu a garota ruiva que tirara suas fotos no Halloween. Ela sorria para a câmera, os lábios brilhantes.

— Ei, vamos sair hoje? Fazer uma guerra de neve ou só andar por aí?

— Não. Hoje eu quero ficar em casa. Passar o tempo com você e com o Kurode.

Leorio abriu um sorriso malicioso.

— E assistir Hiato x Hiato?

Kurapika fechou os olhos, vencido.

— É. Pode ser.


End file.
